Raising Hell
by AmeliaJane14
Summary: When Jonathon catches Clary trying to stab him in Edom he puts into action "Plan B" turning Clary back into a little girl and raising her, read as her family watches Clary grow up under the guidance of her Demon brother, raised to be the perfect Queen and bride.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CASSANDRA CLARE DOES **

**Prologue: **

My name is Clarissa Morgenstern princess of the proud kingdom, Edom. My big brother is the king, and one day I will rule beside Jonathon. I am Clarissa Morgenstern and I am six years old.

LINE BREAK

The blade was ripped from my hand as Jonathon cried out in fury.

"My queen, my own sister, my own bride! Trying to stab me," He seethed his eyes glinting madly. "No matter," He continued. "Plan B it is, and Do not fret Clarissa," He pushed a piece of my hair from my face. "You won't remember anything."

And as my family cried out in horror I felt weak as though I hadn't slept in days and I collapsed in the devils arms.

SIMON POV

"What are you doing to her!" I yelled desperately as he draped Clary over his lap on his throne.

He barley looked up "Be quiet," he demanded as he put his hands over her forehead. A flash of light effulged her as Jace and everyone else well enough to do so tried desperately to fight off the endarked and save Clary, from what they did not know.

But when the light disappeared it left a grinning Sebastian and a little Clary, smaller than usual that is. We all paused, Jocelyn staggered back Luke only barley catching her in his arms. Jace stared wide eyed, Isabelle covered her mouth with her hand in horror, Alec and Magnus clung to each other. Magnus' eyes were wide and slowly filling with horror and realisation and Alec watched open mouthed as the adorable little girl that was practically my sister sat up in Sebastian's lap looking around curiously.

"Where am I?" came the childish high pitched voice of six year old Clary. A Clary, I noted with no runes and I realised with growing dread no memory of anything up until her six year old life.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CASSANDRA CLARE DOES **

**Chapter One:**

**Simon P.O.V**

"Who are you?" little Clary asked looking at Sebastian in awe.

"I am the king of this world," Clary made a face.

"King's are old, you're not old. You're a prince,"

Sebastian looked at her irritably, "no one is more powerful than me, and therefore I am the king,"

"No," Clary said.

"Yes,"

"No you are not,"

"Yes I am,"

"You have tattoos!" Clary said surprised, tracing the runes twisting around Sebastian's pale arms.

He looked distinctly irritable as though this was not going the way he wanted it all. Good.

"What's your name?" Everyone, to far in shock to be able to talk to the child who was befriending the devil himself.

"Jonathon, I'm your brother,"

"So I'm a princess!" Clary said delighted. "Simon told me princess' didn't exist," She suddenly seemed put out.

"They do here, and one day you'll be queen,"

"I wish Simon were here, I could tell him he were wrong,"

Sebastian looked up quickly to look at Simon.

Little Clary followed his gaze.

"Simon?" She asked, but that was all I could take because I passed out.

**Small wimpy update, I know, but I'm sick so I cannot do any better or more right now. Just encase though I should let you know I'm going to camp for 3 weeks this Sat, so I won't be updating until I get back, Chou! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CASSANDRA CLARE DOES **

**Chapter Two:**

**Magnus POV**

Clary was taken from the room, curiously questioning Amatis as she went. We wanted to stop her, oh if I had my powers the things I would have done, but Sebastian was controlling us. He made us invisible (I think) because Clary had looked confusedly at the spot Simon lay before ignoring us completely.

Sebastian smiled cruelly at us as he descended his pedestal looking quiet godlike (if you were into creepy, incestuous, pale men.)

He forced us to walk to a corner of the room before building a protective glass barrier between us and the room. He stood for a second I could practically feel him reinforcing the floor, the walls and any where else we'd be able to touch in our cage. Beds appeared, only four of them, and a small kitchen area, a door appeared leading probably to a bathroom, but the thing that scared us the most of all was when a stele appeared on the kitchen table. He knew we wouldn't be able to break out, even with the power at our finger tips.

"The kitchen is fully stocked, and will remain so throughout the duration of your stay which will be forever," forever was a long time and despite all his wisdom and planning I doubted he was really prepared for forever. "And my favourite feature of your new room is this," Jonathon lifted his hand from the field.

We all staggered back in shock (except for Simon was only the floor.) I stood on shaky legs, supported by Alec, as the throne was gone instead we were moving down a hallway. The whole room was!

The odd thing though, was that we weren't walking like we were on a moving belt. We were following Clary as she skipped beside Amatis and then we weren't.

We were back in the throne room with Jonathon smiling before us. "You'll be able to watch as she grows and never remembers and you never forget!" He laughed as he brought his hand away. And Clary appeared once more, but this time a heard a ear piercing scream behind him and I turned to see Jace and the ground.

His hands were in his hair and was pulling at the roots, his golden eyes shinning like a shinned coin with tears. I had never seen him so… broken. So it seems perhaps the last of the Herondales had finally cracked.

**Jace probably will be next and if not then Isabelle. We will get more of Clary's childhood and how life is going on (and how the bed arrangement is going to work…)**


End file.
